


...and you're my lionheart

by Kildare



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: Коди наблюдает за Рексом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ксенозоология по вукипедии, прыгающие времена, внезапная латынь.
> 
> Для ФБ-16 и с любовью к хвосту.

Коди видел нексу один раз в жизни, но помнит до сих пор — сложно забыть, как едва не лишился руки.  
  
212-й тогда болтался на Корусанте почти полторы недели — Кеноби, вопреки своей привычке отпускать их в вольное плавание, строго-настрого приказал дождаться, пока он освободится. Бесцельное ожидание изматывало хуже войны, поэтому когда перед ним вдруг возник коммандер Фокс с предложением поработать на гражданке — его люди зашивались, Коди немедленно ухватился за предоставленную возможность.  
  
И немедленно же пожалел об этом, когда простое, в общем-то, дело — поймать шайку беглых преступников — привело смешанный отряд из бойцов корусантского корпуса и скаутов-Призраков в подпольный бойцовский клуб в таких дебрях, о существовании которых Коди даже не предполагал.  
  
В качестве экзотического зрелища клуб предлагал не только спарринги между гуманоидными расами, но и гораздо более захватывающие бои с самыми разнообразными представителями фаун различных планет. Владельцам почему-то показалось удачной мыслью спустить на клонов весь зверинец.  
  
Нексу была огромной и, казалось, вся состояла из длинных, острых как бритва когтей, зубастой пасти и грубого, местами облезшего меха цвета мокрого песка. Хотя в первый момент Коди заметил только пасть — кроме нее на морде зверя словно ничего и не было больше.  
  
Спасла его только скорость реакции — словно в замедленной съемке он видел, как зверь подбирается для прыжка, и успел отклониться ровно настолько, чтобы превратить прямой замах лапы в скользящий — когти с отвратительным скрежетом проехались по пластоиду брони, а челюсти сомкнулись буквально в паре сантиметров от плеча — и вовремя подоспевшие ребята, всадившие в огромную кошку едва ли не половину зарядов бластеров.

*

  
  
Опасность — вот что первое приходит на ум, когда думаешь о нексу. Те же самые мысли возникают у Коди в голове, когда он наблюдает за движением Рекса. Хищная, дикая, неконтролируемая опасность, которой очень сложно избежать. Если не знать как.  
  
Он так же, как и нексу, готовится к броску, сжимается как пружина — Коди опять, словно в покадровом воспроизведении, видит, как напрягаются мускулы, как быстро пульсирует жилка на шее, замечает даже, как медленно стекает капля пота по виску и вниз до основания шеи, и где-то на периферии сознания успевает представить, как он слизывает ее, чувствуя на языке солоноватый привкус, касаясь теплой кожи губами — ощущение настолько реально, что он едва не упускает момент. Коди отклоняется в последнюю секунду, позволяя инерции движения протащить Рекса мимо него, слегка меняет его траекторию, дотрагиваясь ладонью его плеча — это даже не толчок, просто прикосновение, а другой рукой перехватывает запястье, не давая Рексу утащить его за собой. Практически развернув его вокруг своей оси, Коди сильно, но осторожно отталкивает его от себя.

*

  
  
Тасков Коди тоже видел один раз в жизни — это 501-й практически прописался на Набу, а 212-й там бывал очень и очень редко. Но зрелище королевской стражи, шествующей верхом на грациозных высоких и худых животных — сложно было назвать зверя двухметровой высоты в холке «кошкой», — также запомнилось ему на всю жизнь. Коди слышал, что таски в быту очень ласковые, легко приручаются и охотно играют с детьми, но тогда он смотрел на них и думал — это еще вопрос, кто из них более благородных кровей — люди или животные.  
  
«Я подчиняюсь тебе потому что я этого хочу, а не потому, что ты можешь меня заставить» — говорил их взгляд, а Коди, как завороженный, смотрел на их плавные тягучие движения.

*

  
  
Рекс обходит его по широкому кругу — плавно, грациозно, не торопясь. Это практически гипнотизирует. Они оба здесь уже очень давно, Коди даже не знает сколько времени прошло, они оба уставшие, но останавливаться ни один из них не собирается. Коди не двигается, только поворачивается следом за Рексом, не отрывая от него взгляда, поэтому успевает заметить легкую улыбку, скользнувшую по его лицу, прежде чем Рекс вновь бросается вперед.  
  
Коди мгновенно меняет тактику — Рекса два раза на одном и том же не проведешь — и резко подныривает под руку, уводя ее в захват за спину, останавливает его, обхватывая свободной рукой поперек живота и практически прижимаясь грудью к спине.  
  
— Наигрался? — выдыхает Коди Рексу в затылок. Тот только молча качает головой.

*

  
  
Диких кошек нельзя приручить до конца. Даже с виду неуклюжие туки никогда не дадут себя в обиду. Коди знал, что часто техники прикармливают тук и те живут в ангарах и на складах, сытые и в тепле — это, конечно, запрещено, но в большинстве случаев начальство смотрело на подобное сквозь пальцы. Коди иногда замечал глубокие царапины на чужих ладонях и думал, что природу не переборешь.  
  
Рекс мог выглядеть послушным. Он мог исполнять приказы и делать все, что ему говорят, но только до тех пор, пока считал, что может себе это позволить. Коди помнил его кадетом — порой создавалось впечатление, будто не выросли они вместе в совершенно идентичных условиях, а Рекса привезли откуда-то издалека, впихнули в стандартную форму, попытались приручить, сделать таким, как все остальные. Со временем он изменился, стал спокойнее, как те королевские таски, но взгляд его по-прежнему говорил о том же — мы еще посмотрим, кто из нас благородных кровей.

*

  
  
«Рекс» значит «король» — как-то совсем не к месту и не ко времени думает Коди, и понимает, что на этот раз он опоздал — Рекс выворачивается из захвата и опрокидывает его через себя на маты. Коди в падении тянет Рекса за собой — тот заваливается сверху, утыкаясь носом в шею Коди — и Коди даже не слышит, а чувствует всем телом, как он смеется.  
  
— Теперь — наигрался. — Рекс поднимает голову, и пристально смотрит ему в глаза — никакой больше дикости во взгляде, только бесконечная какая-то теплота, от которой у Коди тут же вышибает весь воздух из легких. Он тоже улыбается, приподнимается следом, легко касаясь губами его губ — даже не целуя, а просто обозначая прикосновение, потому что теперь — можно, и вновь откидывается на спину.  
  
— Повторим? — спрашивает он, хотя знает ответ наперед.  
  
Рекс кивает.  
  
— Да. Но не сейчас.


End file.
